Truth and Consequences
by TessHardingfan
Summary: While bored out of her mind and playing a game with the rest of the gang Isabel finds out about a new fact on her ex Alex Whitman and becomes very jealous.Set after Alex trip to Sweden.No evil Tess and Alex really did go to Sweden.


TITLE-Truth and Consequences

DISCLAIMER-You know the drill.Own nothing of Roswell so please don't sue.

A/N-This is CC with all the couples but mostly about A/I.In this Alex did go to Sweden and Tess is not evil(For as many of you will soon find out I am the biggest Kyle/Tess lover in this whole world ).I'd like to say thanks to vegas312 for beta this for me.Well here you go I hope you guys like this...also I have had many to ask for another chapter to this but it just hasn't hit me.So I'm going to leave this as a one shot for now...might change later.

Chapter One

Isabel Evans was mad, and as most people in her life have found out that was not a good thing. In fact she was beyond mad, she was furious! What was she furious about? Who was she furious at? Well that's a list that could go on and on, but the one person she was most furious with at the moment would be her former admirer turn boyfriend turned whatever the hell he was after their break up. That's right, one Alexander Charles Whitman! How dare he come back from Sweden looking all hot and sure of himself in that tight black t-shirt of his?! How dare he just blow her off at his welcome home slide show party with that 'yeah I feel great I'll see you around' line of his?!

If that wasn't bad enough that he had basically blew her off as she was some acquaintance instead of his ex-girlfriend slash friend slash whatever the hell they were, he didn't even seem to care that she had broken up with Grant. Not only was Alex not coming around to see her, but it seemed as if he was doing his damn best to avoid her altogether! That was so not like him. With that in mind, she had arranged this little get together by suggesting that they deserved to have a little party so that they could all just relax and have fun.Well that and to get Alex in the same room with her, and hopefully make him see what he was missing out on. As she sat on the love seat (ironic yes?) by herself, she crossed her arms and glared at Alex, who wasn't paying the least bit of attention to her. She let out a huff of annoynance as she looked around as the others continued to play some truth game that Maria had heard about. Some kind of a game where someone asks an embarassing question, and depending on where you stood with the question you had to either raise your hand or not raise it in front of everyone.

_Great. I get to spend my Saturday night hanging around Michael's apartment, which really needs to be redecorated or just decorated period. I'm wearing my brand new red top and Alex is just sitting over there ignoring me._

Isabel was pulled out of her thoughts when Maria told her that it was time for her to ask the next question in this game.

"Hummm let me think here for a second" Isabel looked up in deep thought before suddenly smirking when an idea for a question came to her.She just knew that this one was going to be good. "Everyone here who's still a virgin raise your hand."

"ISABEL!!" Her name was shouted out a few times along with a few, "OH MY GOD!" and quite a few "I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE JUST ASKED THAT!"

Crossing her legs and leaning foward in the love seat Isabel's smirk grew even more as she raised her own hand. "Hey it was all of you who wanted to play this game, so you can't chicken out on me now.So all you virgins in here get your hands up!"

With her hand up in the air, she watched the others in the room. She watched as both Liz and Max rose their hands, then looked at one another before ducking their heads with blushes and embarassed smiles on their faces. Isabel then turned her eyes to a fuming Maria, who also had her hand up high, but was shooting death glares at Michael whose hands were still sitting firmly in his lap.

_Boy would I like to be a fly on the wall to hear the conversation that's coming later. Maria's going to kill him and he has no clue._

Continuing her look around the room, she noticed that Kyle also had not raised his hand. _No surprise there_. She shook her head. _What did she expect from Roswell High's own male slut?_

But what had gotten Isabel's attention was the fact that not only did Tess not have her hand up, but her and Kyle were shooting each other a bunch of happy looks and goofy smiles. It was almost as if...**OH MY GOD!**

Isabel's inner glee of finding out about this new fact between her two friends was soon trampled on when she turned to the last person in the room. Much to her shock, he did not have his hand up.

_What?! Uh-uh no way!_

"Alex?" Isabel croaked out of what she discovered was her suddenly dry mouth.

Upon hearing Isabel's distressed voice it seemed that everyone else in the room had noticed what she had.

"ALEX?!"

"WHAT THE...ALEX?!"

"NO WAY!"

"WHOA WHITMAN GOT LAID?!"

**SMACK**

"Shut up Michael!" Maria fumed at her boyfriend,who was rubbing his now sore shoulder,before turning to look at Alex. "Alex...?"

"Hold it right there Maria." Alex held up his hand while shaking his head. "This is personal and private business that I'm not discussing with you."

Maria crossed her arms and let out a loud 'hummph' before falling back into her seat so she could glare at Alex. She couldn't believe him...Alex...of all people had not only had sex but actually was daring to sit there and not tell HER,his best friend, every little juicy detail about it! That was so NOT best friend like.She had been so sure she and Liz had taught him better than that!

"Look guys this has been fun and all, but it's getting late. Plus Max needs to get me home before my dad starts sending out search parties." A blushing Liz said as Max got up from his seat on the floor and helped pull Liz up to a standing position. To be honest she still had about twenty more minutes left on her curfew but Liz wanted to get the hell out of there before anyone else asked anything so embarrassing!

"We still on for shooting hoops tomorrow Maxwell?" Michael asked his leaving best friend.

From where he stood by the door helping Liz on with her coat Max nodded his head. "Yeah just meet me at the ball court after lunch." Turning to look at his sister Max had to fight the blush that was trying to break out on his cheeks as he shook his head. "Isabel, I can't believe you asked that question." With one last shake of his head, Max and Liz were out the door.

Kyle and Tess also jumped to their feet while giggling and doing their best to keep their hands off one another. Of course, they were failing miserably.

"Oh...hey guys uh look..." Kyle removed his hand from Tess's hip and started to stutter "...me and Tess are going to go home and...uh that is...we're going to go home and..."

"Trim a lamp!" Tess quickly shot out in hopes of covering Kyle's stuttering.

"Yeah that's what I was going to say!" Kyle was nodding his head so fast and hard it was a wonder he didn't break his neck. "See you guys later!" Kyle smiled and waved to what was left of the group as he hustled a giggling Tess out the door with his hand on her ass the whole time.

Watching as the giggling couple left Isabel could only shake her head while wondering. _Do they actually think they're fooling anyone with that lamptrimming crap?_

"Why the hell would anyone want to go home so they could trim a house lamp?"

Isabel had to fight very hard not to roll her eyes at Michael's question. Damn she knew the boy had a thick head but god couldn't he see what was right in front of his face without it being spelled out for him? _MEN!_ Isabel snorted before turning her eyes back to Alex.He was sitting kicked back in a spare chair and from the look on his face seeming to be getting the biggest kick out of what just went down.

"Sooooo Alex you're not...uhhh a virgin anymore huh?"

Alex smiled "Didn't raise my hand did I?"

"Uhhhmmm so..." Isabel cleared her throat. "Just who was it you...well what I meant to say was..that I was just wondering who it was you had sex with? Do I know her? Does she go to school with us?" _Can I kill her? Can I claw her eyes out while I use my bare hands to pull every last strand of hair out of her bloody scalp?!_

"Now Isabel you know it's not nice for a guy to kiss and tell." Alex smirked and than suddenly pushed himself up from his seat.Heading for the door he slipped on his jacket,than turned to look over his shoulder at Isabel,giving her a sly knowing wink. "Or to do all that other fun stuff and tell. I mean what would Leana say about me if I were to do that?" Alex gave Isabel once last smile before heading out the door.

Isabel found herself rooted in her seat and staring in disbelief at the now closed door.But she was like that only for a second before she was jumping to her feet,the blood pounding in her ears. "What other fun stuff?! And just who the hell is Leana?!" Rushing over to the door, she threw it open with a bang as she ran out the apartment screaming. "ALEXANDER CHARLES WHITMAN! YOU BRING YOUR ASS RIGHT BACK HERE THIS SECOND MISTER ! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

Holding his sides as he cracked up in laughter, Michael walked over and shut the front door to his apartment. "Man that was too good! Oh lord is Whitman in trouble now!" Turning around Michael stopped suddenly when he found Maria standing close by giving him one of her infamous death glares. "What?"

Marching over to where her boyfriend stood, Maria stood up on her tiptoes and reached up to grab Michael by his left earlobe.

"OW!"

Ignoring Michael's cries of pain Maria pulled his head down until it was even with hers. "You are going to tell me right this second just who it was you had sex with mister! And I swear to God Michael, if the words Courtney Banks pass your lips you are going to be one majorly dead Space Boy!"

Michael found that he could only gulp in fear.

THE END


End file.
